


An open door

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg"> here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	An open door

“I hear you’re quite the pilot.”  
Rey turned at the sound of a voice behind her.  
“Jess Testor Pava, blue-three” the dark haired woman held out a hand. Rey smiled and blushed and looked at the hand, which was eventually withdrawn. “The hatch was open so I came to say hi.”  
“Rey. Just Rey.”  
Rey resumed work on the cockpit electronics. Jess tapped her fingers on her thigh and looked around for something to say.  
“Well, Just Rey, have you ever flown an x-wing?”

Rey grinned, enthusiasm bubbling up and beating every other barely identifiable, jumbled up feeling in her chest.  
“No! I’ve been inside a couple of wrecks and scavenged parts, but I’ve never been in one that flies. Can you show me?”

Jess laughed, catching on to Rey’s excited anticipation.  
“Come on then, you can try out one of the older ones. There’s one still operational after Yavin-4, I bet Artoo knows his way around it. The pilot’s on leave and asked me to take care of it.”

Rey clambered over the copilot seat to follow the woman who had interrupted her work, all irritation forgotten.  
“Jess.”  
“Yes.”  
Jess paused to smile at Rey and held her right hand out again. When Rey clasped the offered hand with her left and pulled her down the Falcon’s ramp, the two women ran hand in hand and laughing to the hangar.


End file.
